Peace of Mind
by SuperKateB
Summary: Post-ep for "Manic." George and Alex discuss their conversation from earlier, and the peace of mind they each seek in doing their jobs.


**"Peace of Mind"  
A Law & Order: SVU Fanfiction  
Written by Kate "SuperKate" Butler**

"Is this seat taken?"

Alexandra Cabot – pissed off Assistant District Attorney for New York City – glanced up from her bottle of beer and open case files and immediately set her bright eyes into a glare behind her glasses. The neighborhood bar she frequented was nearly empty, close to closing time, and she heaved a sigh as she tugged her coat off the other seat at the table. "I suppose not," she groused as he set down his bag and settled himself into the chair, "but I don't know why you're here. Sharing a beer with me is not going to make me cool down, George."

He folded his hands and set them on the table, shaking his head. "Alex, I'm not here to beg for your forgiveness," he stated calmly, staring straight at her. She knew that look and instinctively returned her eyes to the pile of paperwork. "I just want to talk. Is that so much to ask?"

Rolling her eyes, Alex slammed the file shut. "No, George, you don't," she snapped irritably, pointing an accusatory finger at his chest. "You want to pull your psycho-babble game on me and examine my morals or my judgment or whatever the Hell else - "

"What can I get you?" the waitress interrupted, and Alex bit back the rest of her commentary as George ordered a glass of white wine. Neither spoke until the glass was deposited on the table and paid for with a five-dollar bill.

Alex raked a hand through her long, blonde hair. "Look, George, I'm sorry if I came off as vindictive to you today," she decided, leaning back in her seat. "I know you don't technically have any loyalties to our office, when push comes to shove. But despite all that, I don't exactly appreciate you handing the defendant his defense on a silver platter." She allowed herself a small swig of her drink, a brief pause to cool down and force the edge from her voice. "I'm not on a witch hunt. I'm just doing what I think is right."

"Which is exactly what I did, Alex." George toyed idly with the rim of his glass as he spoke. "I never accused you of being on a witch hunt, and in any other case, I would go all the way to the end for you. You know that." She glanced away, her lenses glinting in the dim light. "But there are things that we do because they're right. Not because they're easy, or fun, but because they're right."

"So what do I do, then, Mr. Wizard?" Try as she may, she could not repress the cynicism and bitterness creeping into her tone. She threw up her hands in defeat. "Let a kid who killed two classmates walk because somebody in this magical drug system screwed up, and then open Pandora's Box for every criminal who has ever popped a pill, because he might have mis-medicated? I don't think so."

George shook his head. "I have not once made a suggestion to you," he pointed out helpfully. She grimaced around the mouth of her bottle. "I can't tell you what to do, because you're right: I don't owe any loyalties." He sipped his wine gingerly. "I know you think you're barking up the wrong tree, and if you want me to agree with you and back you up there, I will. But it's your call, counselor."

She rested her chin on her fist and stared blankly at the empty bar and the waitress turning over chairs onto tables. "I just want justice," she finally said, shaking her head. "Justice for these dead boys, and justice for their killer. The problem is that I can't have both." She chuckled slightly, reaching for her drink. "Can't have it both ways, eh, Dr. Huang?"

He chuckled. "I suppose not, Alex." He rose slowly from his seat, picking up his bag. His wine was still half-full, and for the first time, she realized that he hadn't removed his coat. "For what it's worth," he added after a moment' pause, "I'm sorry. I did undermine your authority, and going behind your back was a bit sneaky of me. It's always easier to beg forgiveness than ask permission."

She smiled up at him and shrugged. "Hey, you've bailed me out of trouble more than once," she replied casually. "I should appreciate your judgment more by now." She paused and pursed her lips. "I guess I just thought sticking to my guns would give me the peace of mind I needed. After all, I still have to sleep at night."

He smiled softly. "And so do I. Goodnight, Alexandra."

"Goodnight, George."

**Fin.**

Standard Disclaimer: Law and Order and all related characters belong to NBC and Dick Wolf. I am simply borrowing them with no intent to, you know, make money. Friends, perhaps, but not money.

Author's Notes: Post-ep for "Manic." I loved the episode, and Alex's bickering with Huang. I heart BD Wong so much.

March 1, 2005  
12:57 a.m.


End file.
